


December Delights

by ItsArgentBlackthorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsArgentBlackthorn/pseuds/ItsArgentBlackthorn
Summary: Hey y'all!This oneshot is already a part of my fanfiction on Quotev, so obviously I had to make a few changes. I absolutely love Christmas oneshots, and I absolutely had to post it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy





	December Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!  
> This oneshot is already a part of my fanfiction on Quotev, so obviously I had to make a few changes. I absolutely love Christmas oneshots, and I absolutely had to post it.

Christmas had approached quickly and they had hardly had any time for themselves with both of them working endlessly. They were currently strolling through Muggle London, their fingers intertwined. Snow had started falling the moment they stepped outside, adding to the Christmas spirit.

They continued to walk in content silence, taking in the Christmas lights that had been scattered around the city, adding an aura of happiness along with them. They had warm coffees in their hands, as they made their way through the crowd.

“Where are we going?” Draco asked, out of curiosity. Harry only chuckled, because the blond had absolutely no idea and he would probably have a stroke if he knew. “Will you just – I won’t kiss you.”

“Ice skating,” Harry said, laughing at the horrified expression on his face. “It isn’t that difficult.”

“I’m not going to walk on ice, and wear those hideous skates.”

“You are.”

“Never,” Draco said, and he detected a slight shake to his head. Harry laughed, and pressed closer to him to steal his warmth. Draco pulled off one of his jackets, draping it over his shoulder. “I asked you to get another jacket.”

“Maybe I just want you to offer me yours.” Harry said with a smirk. “Besides, you’re always warm.”

Draco gave a low chuckle, looping an arm around his waist and pulled him impossibly close. Harry placed a soft kiss against his cheek as they walked towards the entrance of the skating rink.

This was going to be fun.

“I can’t skate.” Draco admitted, frowning at the ice skates on the table beside him. Harry straightened up, and thrusted the skates towards him. The blond twisted his mouth to the side in reluctance. “I’m ridiculously handsome, and I am brilliant at ballroom dancing. Not this.”

“Put the goddamn ice skates on,” Harry said, loudly than he’d been wanting to. They received a few stares from the muggles, and Draco gave him a sharp glare. “Do you want me to drag you there?”

"You're drawing attention," He pointed out. “We shouldn’t be drawing attention towards ourselves.”

"I don't care. Now put your skates on, or I’ll do it for you. Besides, you draw more attention than this just walking down the street."

He smirked, before finally taking the skates from him. He laced them up, and he followed him to the ice. He scowled, looking at the ice as though he wished to be anywhere else. Harry stepped onto the ice and moved to the side to give him some space. He held his hand out to the blond. “Give me your hand, I’ll help you.”

“I’ve got this, Potter. I can surely glide on ice without you.” Draco started as he stepped onto the ice. He managed to walk clumsily, maintaining a balance. He held onto the wall, lifting his feet up to walk like normal on the ice. Harry smiled, shaking my head.

“Watch,” He said, as he turned and skated away a few feet before returning to face him. Harry gestured him to try again, but he didn’t make any progress. “Were you even watching my feet at all?”

He snorted, and pitched forward. Unfortunately, he fell onto the ice.

Harry let out a chuckle, holding out his hand again to help him up, Draco grabbed it and stood up on his shaky legs. Harry gave him a devious grin. “Now that you have to rely on me entirely – Shall we?”

“If I fall on the ice again –

“It’s going to hurt nothing, but your pride.” Harry said with a snort. He skated backwards carefully and he skated forwards with him. Draco watched his feet carefully as he did, trying to mimic his movements. He drew the blond to one side, watching him as they skated alongside each other. This time Draco definitely had more balance and seemed to be skating easier.

Harry smirked, and let go of his hand, and Draco pitched forward. The smirk was wiped off his face, when he realized that he could skate without his assistance. 

It lasted for a while, then he fell again.

Harry let him on the ground for a few moments before skating over and pulling him to his feet. He clung to him as he guided him to the wall again. He caught a look at Draco’s sulking face, and his peals of laughter broke out again.

He was no longer outright laughing, but the sparkle of amusement was still behind his eyes. Draco tried to send a withering glare at him, but it didn't faze him. “You’re infuriating, Potter.”

“If you wouldn’t be so hellbent on staring at my arse, then you would’ve learnt it by now.”

“I wasn’t staring at that ridiculous arse of yours, in those hideous jeans and – Fine, I was staring at your arse.”

“You just said it’s ridiculous.”

“It’s not. Not in those jeans” Draco said with a smirk. Harry turned faintly pink. “Didn’t think your cheeks could get any brighter with the cold in here.”

“Sod off, Malfoy.”

He laughed, brushing his lips softly against Harry’s. His were warm, even with how cold the air was.

When he tried to move to get closer to the blond, he felt his skates slip out to the side. Harry yelped as they fell onto the ice. He landed on his bottom, his leg out to the side, tangled with Draco’s. “Not the worst way to spend Christmas.”


End file.
